evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Outlands (Disney)
The Outlands is a vast near-waterless wasteland that neighbours the Pridelands and home to the Outlanders and Zira in The Lion King II: Simba's Pride. In The Lion Guard, it is also shown to be home to Janja and Jasiri's hyena clans, Mzingo's vulture parliament, Reirei's jackal pack and Kiburi's crocodile float. The Outlands is where the exiled lions of the Pride Lands resided after they lions were banished by King Simba for remaining loyal to Scar, lived. The area has a desert-like terrain with small cliffs, trees, and few plants, and seemingly no fauna. The Outsiders used to live in an extremely large termite mound, but in the end of The Lion King II: Simba's Pride, the Outsiders returned to the Pride Lands, realizing how pointless it was to continue fighting. The Outlands lie beyond the Pride Lands and beyond the Elephant Graveyard. The lionesses from the Outlands have paler fur than lionesses from the Pride Lands and are slightly thinner, probably due to lack of food in the Outlands. Only two male lions shown (Nuka and Kovu) both have much darker fur, similar to that of Scar's own fur. The lionesses from the Outlands have paler fur than the lionesses from the Pride Lands and are slightly thinner, probably due to lack of food in the Outlands. Only two male lions shown Nuka and Kovu both have much darker fur, similar to that of Scar's. History The Outlands' design was meant to be like an actual Badlands, and it shows: the Outlands are heavily eroded, few trees and plants, little water, and even less organisms living there this side of The Outsiders. There are strange, stunted trees that dot the landscape, as shown when Vitani is attempting to bite off a branch, and scattered boulders. The threshold of the Outlands seems vaguely better, with an actual water source (albeit infested with crocodiles), noticeably purple sky, and some trees and plants. The most noticeable feature are the sky and the massive termite mound the Outsiders sleep in. The sky is limitless and by day is bleached of all blue or normal colors, instead replaced by a bold orange-yellow: as the sunsets, noticeable shades of red really pop out. The termite mound itself is distorted and internally vast (despite seeming superficially like mountains), with many pathways, knolls, and places for somewhat uncomfortable sleeping. As shown in 'My Lullaby', it seems that, through various holes that the Termites have burrowed, all kinds of color from the sky and sun will pop through, and that a lioness can actually burrow her way to the top, as shown when Zira knocks over a few rocks to stand at the top of her termite mound. Nothing more is told about the Pride Lands after Zira reviews Kovu's progress, almost directly after 'My Lullaby'; it is implied that, over the course of Simba's Pride, Zira and her family and pride still live there, but by the end of the movie the Outlands are completely abandoned, and it is assumed that they never become healthy or green again. Location The Outlands lie beyond the Pride Lands and beyond the Elephant Graveyard. Princess Kiara visited the Outlands as a cub while she was exploring outside of Simba's established path, but was eventually caught by Simba. At the end of The Lion King II: Simba's Pride, the Outsiders returned to the Pride Lands, realizing how pointless it was to continue fighting, and possibly leaving the Outlands vacant. Appearance The Outlands' design was meant to be like an actual Badlands, and it shows: the Outlands are heavily eroded, few trees and plants, little water, and even less organisms living there this side of the Outsiders. There are peculiar, stunted trees that dot the landscape, as shown when Vitani is attempting to bite off a branch, and scattered boulders. The threshold of the Outlands seems vaguely better, with an actual water source (albeit infested with crocodiles), noticeably purple sky, and some trees and plants. The most noticeable feature are the sky and the massive termite mound the Outsiders sleep in. The sky is limitless and by day is bleached of all blue or normal colors, instead replaced by a bold orange-yellow: as the sunsets, noticeable shades of red really pop out. The termite mound itself is distorted and internally vast (despite seeming superficially like mountains), with many pathways, knolls, and places for somewhat uncomfortable sleeping. As shown in "My Lullaby", it seems that, through various holes that the termites have burrowed, all kinds of color from the sky and sun will pop through, and that a lioness can actually burrow her way to the top, as shown when Zira knocks over a few rocks to stand at the top of her termite mound. Nothing more is told about the Pride Lands after Zira reviews Kovu's progress, almost directly after "My Lullaby"; it is implied that, over the course of Simba's Pride, Zira and her family and pride still live there, but by the end of the movie the Outlands are completely abandoned, and it is assumed that they never become. Known Outlanders *Zira *Kovu (foretime) *Nuka *Vitani (foretime) Animal bones There are 2 types of animals whose very bones and carcasses are found throughout the Outlands: *Wildebeests *Buffalo Category:Evil Lairs Category:Evil Realms Category:Oppression Category:Prisons Category:Conflicts